Merciless Jealousy
by silverserein
Summary: Uta x fem!reader lemon. Requested on imagineverything-anything (tumblr)


**This was originally posted on the tumblr blog imagineverything-anything (mine and my friend's blog) we take requests on it. Please follow and support it!**

 **Warning: graphic sexual content.**

* * *

"Thanks for the notes!" You called as you waved at your college friend. He smiled and waved back, then turned and his tall figure eventually faded. You shoved the borrowed notes into your bag and opened the door to your boyfriend's, Uta's, mask shop and walked in, the smell of rubber and other materials becoming more prominent. You set your bag down on the table and jumped at the sound of Uta's voice.

"He seems quite close for just a friend," he said, his usual kind sounding voice gone. You turned around, startled. Uta was leaning against the wall right next to the door you just came in through. You let out sigh and dropped your hand from your chest.

"Don't scare me like that," you said, your wide eyes taking in his appearance. He was wearing a tight dark gray t-shirt with black sweatpants that hung low on his hips, exposing his well-shaped v-line.

"What was his name again? Jack? Or was it Blake?" Uta asked, his hand on his chin making it look like he was actually thinking about it. His other hand gently turned the sign that hung on the inside of the door, the word closed now replacing open.

"Jake. Why does it matter anyways?" You sighed, the last part coming out as a huff of annoyance. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you automatically got it out to see what the new text said. As your eyes were scanning the digital text, a firm body was pressed to you and a pale hand snatched the phone out of your hand. You stared confused at Uta as he read the words with an eye roll.

"Of course," he said with an expected sigh just before he tossed the phone away so that it landed on the nearby couch.

"What? Are you actually jealous? Of a human?" You asked, a laugh vibrating your throat. Uta's black and red eyes sharpened. Suddenly your back was pressed against the cold, glass table and your bag pushed to the floor. A shocked gasp escaped your mouth. Uta's body was pressed to you, and his lips were leaving a trail of black and blue bruises down your neck. With each mark his pelvis pressed harder against yours, slowly grinding into you, and tingles of pleasure ran up your spine.

"Why would I be jealous?" He breathed into your ear, his breath like fire in the winter against your skin. You inhaled deeply when his fingers entered you and his palm massaged your clit. He quickly pulled his hand out of your jeans and held up two fingers that were soaked with clear liquid.

"Why would I be jealous of some human who couldn't make you wet like this?" He asked, his voice like silk. Your eyes locked with his as he stuck his fingers into his smirking mouth then slowly pulled them out. You both were still fully clothed and he was already making you feel like this.

His hands then trailed up your sides then came together at the top of your shirt. Instantly, it was torn in half, your bra sadly also getting caught in the jealous rage. Your chest was left exposed, the sudden air hardening your nipples. Before you could react your jeans were ripped off your legs, your underwear going down with it. Now you were fully exposed.

Uta pulled away from you and stood at the end of the table, looking down at your naked body with an expression of thought on his face. "Now what should I do with you?" He finally said, his fingers walking along your stomach. His touch making you squirm with want.

"U-Uta," you breathed softly as his fingers now on your neck and his thumb caressing the tip of your chin, parting your lips.

"Shh," he replied, a finger pressed against your parted lips, "maybe since I'm so jealous I'll just leave you here and go track down that human." His eyes glinted with hunger and his tongue ran across his lips. You knew what he was referring to, both of you were ghouls after all.

 **"Or maybe I'll just fuck you mercilessly."**

Before you knew it his pants were off and his shirt was thrown across the room. He entered you before you could even blink and a sharp intake of breath was all he needed from you before he started to move ferociously inside of you, not giving you any time to adjust. Relentless thrusts one after another. Panting, gasping, and moaning echoed through the store.

You moved your hands to wrap around his neck, but he quickly batted them away and instead gripped them tightly and pressed them into the glass. Your back arched with each thrust and your arms restrained against his hard grip. You could tell you were going to be sore all over tomorrow.

He thrusted into you again, and you couldn't help your back arching to the point your chest was pressed firmly against his. The way he thrusted allowed the patch of skin above his manhood to rub against your clit, making the orgasm come more easily and quickly. His breath was strained now; he was getting close. And so were you.

"Uta," you moaned loudly. His smirk was hard to miss. Just as quickly as he entered you he exited and left you on the verge of your orgasm. Your eyes widened as you felt his presence disappear from you. You finally looked up at him, his hard body glistening with sweat and his member still hard. You knew he hadn't cum yet, so why did he stop? Your face twisted in agony.

"Uta," you repeated, your voice laced with the agony your face portrayed, "Uta please."

"What was that? Was that a please?" He asked mockingly. You couldn't understand how he could stand it. Your release was so close, you couldn't stand it anymore. You reached down to finish it yourself but his hands caught yours.

"Uh-uh. Not until I hear you say it," he said, licking his lips amusingly.

"Anything," you breathed, trying to pull away from his death grip. Your stomach had clenched, preparing for your release.

"That I'm not jealous," he said with a smirk.

"You're not jealous!" You yelled, wanting him desperately now. He smiled a bittersweet smile and entered you roughly, holding absolutely nothing back. You moaned his name like you've never said it before. Your body shook and he thrusted into you one more time, triggering the release for both of you. He pulled out of you and hovered over your panting body. You started to sit up and reach for your jacket from your bag but his hand pushed you back down against the glass table.

"Who said we were done?"

* * *

The next day you were sore everywhere. Uta showed no mercy. No restraint. Your throat burned from screaming and moaning his name over and over again. Your legs hurt from his harsh grip on them the third time around. You just hurt all over.

"[Name], what happened?" Jake asked alarmed, as he stared at the bruises on your wrists. You stared at them, a blush rising to your cheeks as you recalled the events that caused them.

"Oh, nothing really," you said as you pulled out your notebook just as the teacher walked in.


End file.
